


Rainbow Eyes

by zxzyoingo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxzyoingo/pseuds/zxzyoingo
Summary: Eita never really stood out to anyone. He was used to sitting at the back of the classroom feverishly working until the popular kid Aori decided to become his friend one day. Why? Because Eita had rainbow eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting this cause it was an idea and I don't want it to get deleted in my drafts lmao

"Eita."

 

"Eita?"

 

"Eita!" 

 

The covers were ripped off the bed. It revealed a scruffy, mop-headed boy that squinted at the intrusion then fell back on the pillow. 

 

"Eita! Get up! You have school today, remember? That snow's melted fast for a blizzard.." the voice drowned out, leaving Eita in a swelling silence. He sat up, pushing his hair back before letting it fall. Then he was in the bathroom, lazily trying to tame the wild rivets of hair that flopped over his eyes. His sister walked in.

 

"Eita! Hurry up would you? I have to go to work today so mom asked me to take you in." She announced, puffing her chest. Eita poked it, still sluggish. His sister slapped him with a resounding 'tak!'. "Pervert! That's it- mom! I'm not taking Eita in with me!" 

 

And she was gone. Finally. Eita knew exactly how to make her leave. In fact, he knew how to make any person leave him alone. He knew how people worked, how they ticked- he was always watching people from afar seeing as he never joined in. Eita spat the toothpaste foam out into the sink and watched it trickle down the drain.

 

"So slow..." he mused, wiping his mouth on a towel. He glanced outside at the snow, well, if there was any left. The blizzard last night had really scared Riko, the pet cat in the family. But when Eita tried to pet him he scratched him. Eita hoped he wouldn't get some disease from the cat but found it highly unlikely seeing as he was washed the night before. Now _that_ was a scene.

 

Eita brought himself into the kitchen and dragged a seat out. Suddenly his sister barged in and sat in it. Eita stood in lethargic shock for a while before pulling another seat out. 

 

"Serves you right. This pervert touched my breast!" She exclaimed, presumably to their dad who was busy with the paper. Eita didn't see the point in reading it. It was a load of made up nonsense by people who only exaggerated to get money. 

 

"Eita," he sighed, glancing up at him through thick rimmed glasses. _Snap_ , Eita thought, he had a pair just like them. "Maybe you shouldn't annoy Mairo when she's trying to go to work in the morning. Just... go along with it."

 

Eita hummed in response, not really paying attention to him but more his toast. It had a layer of jam on it that had bits of raspberry in it, and around it were blackberries, and strawberries. What sort of combo was this? It tasted good though. 

 

"He's not paying attention. As usual!" Mairo droned. She stood up, striding out the door with a look of murderous intent about her. Eita turned his head to the door, which was still hanging open. "Hurry up, Eita!" 

 

~~

 

Mairo picked at the scruffs hanging off Eita's uniform. Eita, for the hundredth time, pushed her off. 

 

"Stop it. I'm fine." He opened the car door. Eita stepped out onto the fresh snow and took a deep breath of the winter air. He was almost going to say he enjoyed it when he felt a wetness seeping through his feet. Eita looked down. The snow was melting into his shoes. 

 

Mairo let out an exasperated sigh, and Eita could hear her stomping over through the snow. 

 

"See? I knew we should've gotten you new shoes. They weren't gonna last any long in this weather." 

 

Eita ignored her and began walking through the gates of the school. He waved behind him, ignoring her insistent yelling. The school looked like.. what did those girls say they were going to.. a Winter Wonderland? It was dusted with snow, but not nearly as much as yesterday. Yesterday it was heaped up against the doors. And Eita hated snow. Safe to say it wasn't a great day for him. 

 

As he bundled up in his coat, he noticed  a group of boys from his class laughing and joking. The same question ran through his mind: _should I join them?_ Eita sighed. It was Wednesday and he was already turning into a lovestruck girl. Of course it wasn't a great idea. It never would be. That's why he never did. 

 

And his thoughts took him all the way to his classroom, where he hesitated in the face of such rowdiness. Eita walked right up to his desk and laid his bag out on the table. Luckily he didn't slip like last time, so it and all his books were safe. His scarf, coat and snow-ridden shoes had all been deposited in his locker and a pair of basic slippers were now on his feet. A friendly wave barged in his face. 

 

"Eita! Anything interesting happen last night?!" Eita winced, ears still tender from sleep. 

 

"Nothing, Takashi." Eita dragged his chair back. 

 

"What do you mean, Eita?!" The vibrant girl shouted at him. "We had the blizzard last night didn't we?!"

 

"Yes, it appears we did." 

 

"So?!" 

 

"So what, Takashi?" 

 

Ariko Takashi was the class's council rep. Obviously teacher had talked to her, because since Monday she had been trying to start conversation with Eita and failing miserably. 

 

"Um.. so.." 

 

"Hey! Baby! Ariko!" 

 

Eita sighed. That was her boyfriend, Takumi Takashi. Eita faintly remembered them dating solely because their last names were the same and that would 'make the marriage easier' as Takumi boisterously put it. Still, Eita had no interest in love. Or relationships at all. 

 

"Takumi~ I missed you, darling!" Ariko jumped on her boyfriend, swinging her arms around his shoulder.

 

Eita ignored the pair and let his gaze wander to the window. The snow really covered the whole town. The way it spread through everywhere, the roof, the streets, even the crates at the back of the school, made Eita wonder if a giant came and deliberately put it all there. Through all of his staring at the outside world through the window, the teacher still worried himself over what went through Eita's head.

 

"Hey, Rikishi! Keep away from my girl, you hear?" Takumi bellowed, slamming his hands on Eita's desk. 

 

"It's not like I want to talk to your girlfriend, Takumi." Eita sat down. Ariko pouted. 

 

"I'm just trying to be nice, Eita!!" 

 

"I'd prefer it if you called me Rikishi." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bastard! You tryna play up on my girl?!" Takumi had a hand on Eita's collar. Eita patted his hand with an expressionless face. 

 

"No, thanks. I really wouldn't try and take Takashi away from you, Takashi." 

 

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

 

"No." 

 

Takumi scoffed, and threw Eita back down his chair. The younger buttoned his shirt back up, not batting an eyelash at the bully's attitude. Unfortunately that annoyed Takumi. 

 

"You piece of shit!" He shook him back and forth. "Your attitude really pisses me off!" 

 

"Takumi~ Let him go! The teacher's coming soon!" Ariko pulled at Takumi's shirt, frantically looking to the door.

 

Ariko didn't want the teacher knowing she was involved in a fight, because that would get her a strike. In their class, there were a number of trouble makers that usually annoyed the hell out of teacher. So he announced that any kid that did bad got a strike.

 

Of course nobody paid attention to him and got strikes all the same. Once they got three, they were sent to the headmaster's office smiles all around. They came back and their faces were as white as a sheet. Everyone questioned them and tried to ask what got them so frazzled, but one of the buffest guys in the class called Akashi Tooru passed out suddenly- and everyone was terrified since. 

 

Even Takumi was afraid of strikes now. He was just about to drop Eita when the door slammed open. 

 

"Oya~ What do we have here?" 

 

Takumi swore under his breath, letting go of Eita again. He fell in his chair with a clatter. Everyone turned to the sliding door. 

 

Teacher was what all the girls would describe as 'hot'. Eita could see where they were coming from, if he compared him with idols he saw on the TV. He had a tall, lean build, a clean cut hairstyle and the most orange eyes Eita had ever seen. Once Eita had held up his orange to compare the Teacher's eyes with the delectable fruit, and got himself his first strike. 

 

Eita heard all the girls in the room and even some boys squeal. 

 

"Takumi Takashi and.." Teacher purred in surprise. "Eita Rikishi. Come with me." 

 

~~

 

The two of them were standing in front of Teacher's desk. Teacher was interrogating them as to what happened. 

 

"So, why were you fighting?" He rested his chin on his knuckles. Silence. Eita wasn't gonna say anything, he was much more inclined to the loose nail in the floorboards. Takumi cleared his throat and explained his side of the story, which was mostly heroic ramblings of coming to the rescue of his 'girl', Ariko.

 

Eita stared in disbelief at Takumi's fist. It was trembling. Was he scared? _Unbelievable_ , Eita thought. Just a minute ago he was threatening him for 'making a move on his girl'. Eita on the other hand was emotionless. He wasn't scared of Teacher or his 'punishment'. He was curious though, but not curious enough to get himself in trouble. 

 

"Rikishi."

 

It couldn't be caning. Eita had researched and it was illegal now, although that wouldn't stop them throwing a few hits. 

 

"Rikishi~?" 

 

Extra homework? He had doubted the idea at first, but seeing as buff Akashi Tooru passed out it was entirely possible. 

 

"Rikishi!" 

 

"Harassment?" Eita pondered out loud. He glanced around, suddenly realising the situation he was in. "Yes, Teacher?"

 

Teacher leant back in his chair, surveying the two of them. Eita felt Takumi tremble next to him. Why he was trembling was beyond Eita. 

 

"Takashi said you made a move on his girlfriend. Is that true?" Teacher pointed at Eita. 

 

Eita looked at Takumi. He was trying his best to give him a glare, but the desperation showed through. Eita glanced at the board behind Takumi. It was the strike board. Everyone had at least one strike. The real daredevils had two, that included Takumi. So if he got another strike now it would be _out_ for the bully. Eita sighed.

 

"Yes. I did." He droned. Eita could see both of their mouths drop. 

 

"How?" 

 

"I... flirted." Eita felt sour. 

 

Teacher looked amused. "Flirted?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"How?"

 

"I poked her." 

 

"Where?"

 

"Her breast." _Thank you God,_ Eita thought, _for Mairo this morning._

 

"That's harassment, Rikishi." 

 

"Yes. That's why Takashi got angry with me."

 

Eita felt a little proud. _Seamless lying._  

 

~~

 

Teacher ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"You didn't poke Takashi did you, Rikishi?" 

 

"No." Eita was surprised it took Teacher this long to find out. 

 

"Why did you lie?" 

 

"Because I saw it in his eyes." Teacher looked confused. Eita thought it looked obvious. 

 

"Saw what?"

 

"He was desperate. Takashi has two strikes and I could see him shaking." 

 

"All of you are really that scared by these strikes?" Teacher stood up and approached the strike board. 

 

"They are, yes." 

 

"They?"

 

"I'm not scared by them." 

 

Teacher looked over his shoulder and smirked. Eita watched him elegantly slide back in his chair. Was he gonna get striked for that? Fun. 

 

"Why not, Rikishi?" He almost looked defeated. 

 

"Because the punishment can't be that bad. You can't go anywhere outside the law and- oh." Eita suddenly realised. 

 

"Oh, what?"

 

"Blackmail." Eita confirmed with Teacher's amused smile. It was the only logical explanation. All of those three strikers most likely had some piece of information that would more than disadvantage them if it became public. How did they find that information? Teacher had his connections apparently. 

 

"Well done, Rikishi. No wonder you're top of the class~" Teacher praised. Eita stared at him, silent. There was a pause, before Teacher started speaking again.

 

"I know why you were in a fight. I asked Takashi to talk to you because you seemed lonely and her boyfriend got jealous." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Did you not hear my concern?"

 

"What.. concern." It sounded more of a statement than a question. Eita was well aware of the concern Teacher had about him, and he also knew that he had brought his parents in to talk about him behind his back. 

 

"That you're lonely, Eita."

 

Eita snapped his head up from from the floor. So they were on first name basis now? Was that appropriate? 

 

"I am fine, _Sir._ " 

 

Teacher sighed. 

 

"If you need anyone to talk to, Rikishi, I am willing to listen to any problems you have." 

 

"I. Am. Fine." Eita almost broke his emotionless expression. Teacher was about to say something when the door burst open. 

 

"TEACHER!!!"

 

He bounded inside, ignoring their conversation completely. After giving a smile to Eita he strode up to Teacher's desk. Eita was frozen. 

 

Suddenly the lights in the room flared. All the sounds of conversation muffled. Eita prested a hand on his chest. 

 

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

 

_Why was his heart beating so fast? And so hard?_

 

Eita was faintly aware of somebody rushing past him, before everything clicked back to normal. He gasped, clutching his chest. It hurt. _Why did it hurt so much?_

 

"Rikishi! Are you alright?!" Teacher rushed to him, pressing a hand on his back. 

 

"What.. was his name?" Eita breathed. 

 

"Oh, him? He's Aori Nishinora, but are you alright?!" 

 

"Aori?" 

 

_His eyes... are so bright._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Congratulations, Eita!"_

 

_Pop!_

 

_Pop! Pop!_

 

Eita stood motionless by the door. He stared at his classmates with party poppers in their hands. It wasn't his birthday, was it? His birthday was in October. Eita glanced at the board, which read 'Congratulations on your transfer to 3A!' Oh.

 

"Thanks. Bye bye." Eita turned straight on his heels. The rest of the class were in shock. 

 

"Bye... bye?" Ariko's mouth hung open like a fish. 

 

If he was transferring, Eita didn't need to talk to any of them. Not like they would miss him anyway. He just dragged himself to 3A, where all the people seemed even more rowdier than the last class. _Great,_ he thought, _mornings are gonna be so much harder now._

 

Eita stopped outside the classroom. _This was Aira's classroom wasn't it?_ He had done a little research on him when he was back in the classroom. And when he said research, he really meant eavesdropping on the girls' conversations. They were the best research Eita could get without actually talking to anyone. 

 

He had found out several things by listening in on Ariko's conversations. Aira Nishinora was the hot-headed, bad-boy of the Third Years, with grades less than acceptable but with the looks that could 'melt anyone's heart away!'. He was supposedly so handsome that even the boys had confessed to him a number of times. _Thank God,_ Eita thought, _I guess I don't really like him properly._

 

Encouraged by that thought, he slid open the door. Suddenly everything was silent. Eita looked up. Everyone had stopped talking, and turned to face him. Eita took one look around the classroom before confirming that Aira wasn't-

 

"GET OUT THE WAY!" A familiar voice bellowed. Eita whipped around just to see somebody slam into him. Eita and the mystery person tumbled onto the floor with a grunt. 

 

"I'm so sorry." 

 

Eita opened his eyes. And jumped, knocking the two of their heads together. It was Aira.. lying on top of him. Eita could feel his weight pressing down onto him. There was an awkward silence, which was made even worse when Aira said: 

 

"Hey! You were like this the last time we met!" He smirked down at him. There was a group gasp in surprise, and some girls squealed in excitement. Eita almost choked. 

 

"Yeah, thanks. Could you please get off me?" He asked him emotionless, mere inches from his face. 

 

"Have you recovered from... that time yet?" Aira's eyes went freakishly dark. 

 

Now the whole room squealed. The tips of Eita's ears went red. Why did this idiot have to phrase everything so weirdly? 

 

"Yes I have. I spoke to my Teacher about it." 

 

Another wave surged throughout the room, but this time it had more formed words. 

 

_"Teacher? Does he mean the Teacher from 3B?"_

 

_"No way! That guy's the hottest~"_

 

_"Do you think they did anything else~?"_

 

"YAAAAAH!" Some poor girl passed out. Blood started dripping from his nose. 

 

"Oh, for fucks sake." Aira breathed into Eita's ear. "They think we're going out? I mean, you're a guy but, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch seeing as you've got pretty eyes." 

 

Then Aira was standing up, walking to his desk. Eita lay motionless on the floor. Suddenly the teacher of 3A came into the room. Eita still didn't move. 

 

"Hey class~"

 

"Good morning, teacher!" 

 

A blonde-haired angel entered Eita's line of sight. She chuckled, shaking her curls all over the place. 

 

"Eita~" she sang. Eita reluctantly stood up. He leant back as his new Teacher bounced towards him.

 

"Yes, Teacher?" 

 

"You and Aira come with me~!" 

 

Aira stood up suddenly, exclaiming. 

 

"Aah! I have to get up again, Teach?" 

 

Eita, for the second time in that week, trailed into his old Teacher's office. 

 

~~

 

"Rikishi. I discussed your transition because both of us," Teacher gestured to the blonde and himself. "Believe that the both of you would benefit from each other's company." 

 

Aira hung his head back, rocking on his heels. Eita was as still as a statue and bore his eyes into both of the Teachers. 

 

"How so, Teacher?" Eita spoke monotonously.

 

"You, Rikishi, need to branch out more and develop friendships." He pointed at Eita, who had taken to staring at a bobble on his sleeve. The other Teacher poked Aira. 

 

"And Aira~ Your grades are nothing to laugh about, ok~?" 

 

"I. Am. So. Reeeeeeee." Aira banged his head on the wall. Conveniently right on the strike board. The blonde turned around and awed. "No way- is this the strike board?? I thought it was only a rumour but- wow! Eita has two strikes?!" 

 

Eita sighed. Aira turned to him with a mischievous grin.

 

"So, you've been a bad boy then?"

 

Eita's mind temporarily shut down. Both of the Teachers started whispered to themselves. Eita rebooted. 

 

"No. One of those strikes was when I compared an orange to Teacher's eyes at lunchtime, which I personally don't think is fair considering he promotes creativity to all his students." Eita began. "The other was for lying about a fight between Takumi and I."

 

Aira stared in disbelief. "You got into a fight?! You?"

 

"Well, it was mostly Takashi shaking me like a.. doll." 

 

Everyone burst at that last word. They began laughing and not even bothering to cover it up. Eita sulked a little. 

 

"Why.. were you even fighting him anyway?!" Aira doubled over. Eita frowned. 

 

"He thought I was making a move on Takashi."

 

Confusion momentarily flashed across his face. "Wait- you made a move on him and he got angry?!" Aira suddenly imagined a boisterous Eita slamming Takumi into the wall. He shuddered. 

 

"No. I made a move on his girlfriend, Ariko Takashi." 

 

They all 'oh'd in realisation, before Aira pointed a finger at him accusingly. Eita stared at the edge of his finger. 

 

"You called Ariko by her first name!" 

 

"Yes...?" 

 

"Call me by my first name." It sounded more of a demand than a request. Did Aira forget what situation he was in? 

 

Eita took a few steps back, holding his hands up to protect himself. "No."

 

"Why not, Eita~?"

 

"Don't."

 

"Eita~" Aira held his hands up, face dark. 

 

"I'll have to revert to self defence." 

 

Teacher stood up, attempting to push Aira away. "Now, Nishinora, when he says he'll use self defence he really-" 

 

_Ka-tang!_

 

Eita stood above Aira. The blonde lay shocked on the floor before pointing another finger at Eita. 

 

"You.. attacked me!" Eita could see his candy stripe eyes wax and wane with the furrow of his brow. 

 

"No. Self defence." Eita made an X with his hands, bowing to the Teachers. "Goodbye."

 

And with that, he was out the door. Aira slumped. 

 

"Listen, Aira." His Teacher's voice suddenly went dark. "We are willing to pay you to become his friend." 

 

Aira jumped up and joined them in their Black Market roleplay. "Accepted." 

 

Eita's Teacher slid a packet towards him. Aira furtively opened the paper and brought out... coupons?

 

_"YOU CHEAP ********!!"_

 

Eita confirmed his suspicions. They tried to pay him to become his friend. Luckily he wasn't going to bend that easily.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
